koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Sangoku Musou VS
Dynasty Warriors VS (真・三國無双 VS, Shin Sangoku Musou Versus) is the second portable Dynasty Warriors spin-off title produced by Kenichi Ogasawara ––the other being Dynasty Warriors Next. It uses Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends characters and visuals as its base. Ogasawara claims this title is being made as a direct contrast to Samurai Warriors Chronicles ––which he thinks sticks closely to the basic Warriors formula–– by striving to present an unique portable experience. He wants to keep the heart of Nintendo's competitive games (e.g. Mario Kart or Super Smash Bros.) while simultaneously presenting a warlike, action intensive experience. He thinks the cutthroat nature of the game is a spiritual callback to the series' roots. Consumers who pre-order the title can gain a downloadable serial code for the edit characters in the game. It allows them to wear a custom judo uniform (males) or volleyball uniform (females). Reserving the title grants serial codes for edit character costumes of the four characters on the game's package. Gameplay Battles involve four main participants. Four players can fight against one another in battles in a variety of set-ups. It can be an even two-vs-two, a challenging one-vs-three, one-on-one, and so on. When fighting against computer opponents, players can choose to either work together or beat one another as they race towards the enemy's main headquarters. They can do so by stealing battlefield items for themselves, defeating the other players repeatedly, or by using their character's personal skills (Musou Skill) to tip the battle in their favor. Whoever claims the enemy headquarters first is the battle's victor. Certain locations on the map can be used to replenish a character's skill to weaken the competition. The game punishes players who stay in one spot for too long, however, by granting them demerits on the field. To avoid these effects, characters have to keep moving at all times. Players can only control one general at a time. It's possible to switch between party members by tapping on their icons on the touch screen ala Samurai Warriors Chronicles. When the player faces an enemy opponent, they may choose to initiate a Musou Rush by simultaneously pressing X''' + '''A. If it connects, both players will be entreated to a mini-game Quick Time Event sequence. The player who taps the corresponding buttons or movements via the touch screen the quickest will be the victor; the loser suffers massive damage. If players are working together, they can perform a team attack by pressing A''' + '''B. The following lists other traits for this game: *Edit characters act as the player's main protagonist like Samurai Warriors Chronicles. *Character weapons and actions appear to be fixed; Warriors Orochi 3 changes will be in effect. *Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa, Yukimura Sanada, Mitsunari Ishida, and Kanetsugu Naoe appear as playable guest characters within this title. They can be unlocked via Street Pass. *Nintendo inspired costumes will also be available for edit characters; they can be unlocked by completing the game's tutorial. *Downloadable content is scheduled for the Nintendo 3DS's wireless features. Modes Story Mode The player creates their own character in an original story mode. They are originally asked by Zhuge Liang to recreate battles from the past. The player's avatar can then choose to participate in a variety of conflicts which are proposed by various strategists and generals. Completing missions which appear during these battle sequences can unlock bonus points for the player. Versus Mode Multiplayer mode mentioned in the gameplay section which pits player versus player. Players can use their own characters or the unique Dynasty Warriors cast in this mode. Teams which are created within this mode can be assembled and named to the player's preferences. Musou Skills can be freely altered before a match begins. Mii avatars can act as one-time support characters in this mode by throwing the following items to help the team: *Elephant Doll - temporary transformation into an invincible elephant. *Flying Stones - giant boulders smash the battlefield. *Imperial Seal - immediately calls team members back to the player who activated the item. Related Media Dynasty Warriors VS is one of the Warriors titles involved in Koei's collaboration campaign with the Chimney Group in Japan. During the campaign, consumers can use the QR codes written on notification posters to obtain an original image. Wang Yuanji represents the [http://www.chimney.co.jp/event/musou_collabo/musou_collabo.html Dynasty Warriors series]. Additionally, a menu based on the image of Warriors characters will appear throughout February. Consumers who order from the menu can then obtain collectible trading cards with their purchase. A downloadable serial code for Hyakumon-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou will also be included. External Links *Official Japanese website *Nintendo 3DS Conference 2011 mini-site *Jump Festa 2012 trailer __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games